


Love Tap

by Megara09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy oneshot, no fighting, unless battle of the wits is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: When Rey comes face to face with Kylo Ren, she fears for the worst. Instead, they develop a new facet to their relationship.





	Love Tap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten offshoot of something I'm working on for this ship, but it didn't mesh with what I wanted. So it became a oneshot instead!

Rey sighed as she walked down the packed street, Poe at her side. She'd volunteered for this mission, sure, but she hadn't realized it would be so... _boring_. They'd already met Leia's contact who – big surprise – had offered no alliance or help. Now, they were simply strolling through the marketplace, looking for anything useful.

Rey was much better at this than Poe.

The pilot mostly just followed her, waiting for her to call the mission so he could fly them home.

Skirting an exuberant merchant who loudly called his wares, Poe linked his fingers behind his head, cradling his neck as he looked up at the sky. “Did you ever think this would be your life?” he asked, almost wistful.

Rey snorted as she glanced around at the wares on either side of them. “That I would be a trainee Jedi with the Resistance, and an egomaniacal Darksider haunting my every move? No, Poe, this truly never crossed my mind.”

His gaze turned sharp at her words. “You wanna maybe talk about it?”

“Not even close,” Rey said shortly. She all but stomped the next few yards before she winced at her tone and turned to apologize. Only...Poe was nowhere to be seen. “Kriffing hell,” she cursed, turning in a circle to see if she could spot her wayward friend.

Closing her eyes, Rey reached out with the Force, trying to find the bright spot that was Poe Dameron.

Instead, she found a much brighter spot that was Ben Solo.

Eyes snapping open with a gasp, Rey hurried to slam up her mental barriers and draw in her Force signature as much as she could. Impromptu hide-and-seek sessions with Luke had taught her the nifty trick – one she'd used every chance she got to avoid meditation.

Now, she used it to avoid discovery. Hopefully it would be enough.

As Rey hurried through the alleys and backroads to the port, she highly doubted it.

When a hand reached out of nowhere to drag her into a small, dark hovel, Rey knew it hadn't been.

“How?” she immediately demanded, yanking her arm from his grasp.

With his mask still gone, Ben looked so young, though he'd gotten better at hiding his emotions. “I always know where you are,” he said evenly.

Horror filled her at the thought, the safety of her friends coming to the forefront of her mind.

A dark scowl crossed over Ben's face. “On-world,” he added bitterly.

A sigh of relief escaped her, and Rey felt some of the tension leave her form. A moment later, it was back. “What did you do to Poe?”

This time, Ben rolled his eyes. “Nothing. The idiot got lost all by himself.”

Suspicion in her gaze, Rey reached out once more to find Poe. To her relief, his Force signature – small though it was – flared strongly from the direction of the port. It seemed he'd gone there when they'd been separated.

“Okay. Why?” she asked this time. _Why now. Why me. Why can't you just leave me alone._ The thoughts swirled in her head, each one vying for supremacy.

Ben glared as he pursed his lips. “You first,” he said finally. “Why are you here?”

Rey glared right back. “Classified,” she rejoined haughtily.

The next second had her pinned to the wall of the hovel, Ben completely in her space as he crowded her. “Don't test me, Rey.”

Unable to suppress the shiver that rocked her at hearing her name on his lips, Rey deflected. “Why are _you_ here, Supreme Leader?”

The title was meant to be mocking, but it came out flat instead.

Ben's eyes flickered back and forth between hers, taking stock of whatever he saw until he finally stepped back and looked away. “It's good for morale.”

Rey's face must have shown her confusion, because Ben sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “There's a military preparatory school here, and it shows good faith that the Supreme Leader makes appearances.”

A moment of silence passed before Rey burst into laughter. “You have...to be _kidding_ me!” she wheezed. “We picked the most epic of wrong times to stock up.”

A calculating look came over Ben's face. “If you joined me, you would never want for anything.” His tone was wheedling, but it was truthful.

“I will never join the First Order,” Rey vowed, nearly snarling the words.

Ben simply nodded, rather than growing angry as Rey had expected. “What now, then? Would you have us duel to the death?”

“I'd rather we simply went on our separate ways, honestly.”

That look came back onto Ben's face, the one that said he was planning something. “If I agreed, what would you give me?”

“For starters, I wouldn't punch you in your snarky face,” she griped as she crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly, she was crowded back against the wall.

“That's just not nice, scavenger,” he murmured, lips drawn into a smirk that shouldn't have been nearly as sexy as it was.

Rey's skin prickled when a leather-clad hand slid from her upper arm across her shoulder and up to circle her neck. His fingers teased the hair at her nape as his thumb slowly dragged up and down her throat, feeling every bump and notch beneath her skin.

Ben felt her annoyance at him, but not once was there the smallest bit of fear. “You're not afraid of me,” he said with a small amount of awe in his tone.

“Never,” Rey responded immediately. “You won't hurt me, Ben. You _can't._ ” At Ben's black look, she smiled and tilted her head as much as she was able. “Just as I could never hurt you.”

Ben's thumb moved slowly upward, to trace the edge of her jaw. “Don't hit me,” he said suddenly.

“Why would I hi- mmfff.” Rey's words were interrupted by Ben's lips meeting hers in an unexpected kiss.

Once the shock had worn off, Rey felt her eyes slip closed as she enjoyed the sensations washing over her. One of her hands drifted up to tangle in Ben's hair, the other coming to rest on his arm. Warmth bloomed low in her belly as she hesitantly moved her lips to better fit Ben's. His answering groan told her that had been a good move.

After a few minutes of relatively chaste kisses, Ben pulled away and grinned down at her. “I'll take that as payment.”

Exasperated, Rey smacked his bicep with her open palm.

“I told you not to hit me!” Ben protested, backing away with that grin still on his face.

“That? That wasn't a hit,” Rey said as she pushed past him to head for the door.

“What would you call it, then?” he questioned as she stopped in the doorway to glance back at him.

A grin of her own slipped across her face as she took him in. “A love tap,” she quipped.

A moment later, she was gone, leaving Ben to stare after her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He smiled once he'd regathered his wits.

He had a feeling that this new game between them was going to be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much Reylo love guys, and thanks for reading!


End file.
